User talk:Count Caterpie
PM Wiki Status Well, that's all of the Paper Mario Wiki articles. I contacted all of the sysops there in hopes of a response. Anyway, just as a heads-up, all of the articles are merged here and such. — Wattz2000 22:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortuneately, there is nothing I can do. One of their sysops has to let Wikia know they want to redirect. I can try to tell Wikia myself, but they always second guess my intentions. - The Count 01:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship How so i apply for adminship position? Toadetterocks 20:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :MarioWiki:Requests for adminship is the place to go to apply, but I hardly believe you can become an admin with thus far. Maybe in time, but not now. Even some of the more experienced users don't have access to sysop so I don't think Count will let some random passer-by get the right. — Wattz2000 20:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I was editing on the Mariokart wii wiki so I came here when Jäzzi told me it was going to be merged and that this wiki was going to need a few more admins. Toadetterocks 20:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I said that we might need a few more admins, I didn't say we needed them, nor did I say you'd get them if we did. I'm pretty sure The Count and I both have the same person in mind for the next admin. – ''Jäzz '' 21:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I just wanted to know. Toadetterocks 21:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Who would be the next person? Wattz? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Probably, it could be anyone though. Depends on who is the most outstanding member of the community at the the time. - The Count 04:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I mean, he hasn't requested for adminship or anything though... speaking of which, I am most likely becoming a rollback, yes? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat on navs Yo, since you added Chat to Wikialabs, I'm here sayin' it should be on MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation and MediaWiki:Sidebar. When adding it to the sidebar, the link has to be a full url: http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia. Also, I noticed your talk page was gettin' awfully big... :P — Wattz2000 01:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I assumed it would just click into place. Sorry, I've really busy with work and starting senior year. - The Count 04:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey It's Sept. 10th. Does that mean I become a rollback now, since all the votes support? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heads up This is basically a heads up so that I remember to tell you and so that it's not a sudden inactivity. Due to NaNoWriMo, I won't be entirely active in the month of November, I know that's fifty-one days away, but I figured I should tell you now so I don't forget. – ''Jäzz '' 23:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the warning. - The Count 23:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) We're about done with MK Wiki Articles There is one more left to go, which is the main page, and we can't touch that one (we need an admin), so. We technically are done, but the MKWiki home page hasn't been marked. After that, we're done! --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 12:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) The only reason we mark pages for deletion is so we know which pages have already been merged. No page needs to be deleted or marked really. So a admin on that site has to do is contact wikia and ask them to redirect the site to here. - The Count 01:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Reviews New wiki skin Jazzi made a new wiki skin. Can we please use it? Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) The skin I've been working on for a while is finally finished. In both Monobook and Oasis. Hopefully you like it, as there've been complaints to the old one. – ''Jäzz '' 14:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hold up guys I have some feedback before we use it. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) New wordmark :No thank you. The logo is relatively new and fine as it is. - The Count 01:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Possible Yo! Would you be cool if this was a template page (Although, I could do that) since the code adds a lot to a page. Then, you could protect the page, y'know, since it doesn't ever really need to be updated. — Wattz2000 03:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Making our wiki prettier I was wondering if, while I'm still tweaking the skin, were I allowed to give a make over to the main page and possibly the wordmark/logo to match the new skin. As you know, I'm pretty good with photoshop and pretty good with coding. I could make the main page look close to spectacular and the skin look better than it is. If I have the go ahead, I'll continue the work on my test wiki and show you it sometime this week. – ''Jäzz '' 00:43, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Now wait a second, have you been looking at my sandbox? It's still being worked on. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:57, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Not till you linked it. I'm actually working on my own website which made me feel a site overhaul was needed. – ''Jäzz '' 01:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Well what do you think about my idea? Is there anything in there that would be useful on the main page? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, had went to sleep. It looks nice. We actually had the same idea. I did images for the headers as well. And I've asked permission from a user at the Pokémon wiki if I could use his userpage as a basis. He'll most likely approve, but for now it's up in the air. And I'm working on some other stuff as well. – ''Jäzz '' 14:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool then. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I know this might be a waste of a message... Reviews Update I have the review thing done. All we need now is to put it on to the main page, which, of course, an admin has to do. Check my sandbox to see what my idea is on where it should be located and everything. Didn't take time to do a logo, so it's not pretty, but ya know. I was going to bother Jazzi about this, but I've already bothered her enough as it is. So I decided to come to you instead. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:41, October 5, 2011 (UTC) A contest idea (Taken from the main page's talk) Mario Wiki Web Ring Hey! My name is Bob and I'm a Wikia staff member. I was wondering if the Mario wiki would be interested in creating a Mario Wiki Web Ring with the other Mario-related wikis like the Mario Kart wiki, Paper Mario wiki and Smash Bros. Wiki. If this is something that you are interested in, please let me know! Thanks! Soldierscuzzy 22:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, awesome! Well, if you need any help, give me a holler. Us here at the Wikia offices would be happy to lend a hand! Soldierscuzzy 23:45, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Gallery pages Due to the fact I haven't edited here in forever, I've taken it upon myself to remove my rights. So yeah, hope you guys gain a community and better the content. But I just can't edit here any longer. – ''Jäzz '' 16:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Can I please take your place? I'll be good with the rights. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Jazzi left? :Why did she say that the wiki is a fail? That is a rude thing to say :(. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Jazzi can be rude. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah... It isn't nice. At least Technology Wizard feels safe now. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) In Regards I noticed Jazzi's recent actions regarding her rights. All I can say is, I dont trust her, at all. She bad mouthed this wiki on central chat and had things done to me on Pokemon Wiki that are just incredibly disgusting such as having my admin rights removed and having me banned for no reason. I wish someone would stop her but she is so clever at her game. Oh well. I will try to help out now that I don't have to worry about being banned by her for no reason. Mario Wiki I noticed that this wiki is very uniformed with Pokemon Wiki. When she becomes admin at a wiki, she thinks she owns all of them and decides to uniform them all. If you want, I can help redesign the RfP and Administration pages. What are you talking about again? Who's this "she" you speak of? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oops, I meant Jazzi. Ah. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:39, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Just for the record, Jazzi does not act like that. Believe me, I've talked to her before, and have seen her edits on other wikis. She's a good person. That's all I have to say, because I don't want a fight...-- 21:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :And also for the record. I've worked closely with BassJapas for over a year and she does tend to be incredibly rude sometimes. - The Count 01:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe thats why I see people throwing insults at her a lot on her talk page. I see some asking my help to stop Jazzi, but she overall is a good-faith user, but is occassionally rude to me for minor mistakes I made <3>. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah. Same here. :-/ --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) RfA Voting Hi CC. I noticed a user voted on the RfA page even though he has no edits here. I saw a conversation on central where this user announced that he was going to vote here since I voted as well and according to him, I have no edits. Please take a look into it. Thanks. :He didn't say you have no edits, you only have like 50 more edits than him (Which is not a lot btw) so please don't call other users out like that, it is insulting. --Bullet Francisco 20:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) CC disregard this message if you want, I already contacted staff to see if something can be done about all of this. Thanks anyway. Re: Yeah I know what you mean. But whenever I try talking to him, he removes all my messages and keeps saying that wikia told me to back off, when in fact I never was told that or ever got any email. I guess I am just done with him completely then. I plan on contributing here more often now, as I didn't want to risk being blocked. Merging Wikis Sorry about that. I will make sure to contact you in the future. Do you know who specifically you have been in contact with? Or have you just made a request and haven't heard back? If you haven't heard anything, I would suggest making a new request and I will make sure our community team gets it! Thanks! Soldierscuzzy 19:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Image Policy Do u mean give the pictures other names other than what u just said? But that means i have to delete all the photos i put up, rename them and put them back on. I have tried to do so but it wouldn't remove them. Nintendude244 20:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Founder {C Revamping the main page. I know you weren't so sure about revamping the page at all, but I'm sorta working on it in my sandbox, and I think you should check it out. I've changed it since last time, and now the fonts are normal again but the picture is still there. I might do some more. By the way, I truly think we need to add a section updating about forums and such. We might want that in the toolbar thing (sidebar, whatever it is, that menu up at the top). Something like a Community choice menu and stuff like Community Portal and Forums and stuff. Once more thing. We need to add some history information on the MarioWiki:About page, and you probably know more history of this place than anyone else. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :I like the design you've made but with only a few changes: 1. I think Reminders should go over to the right since that side is a little too short. 2. The Mario image at the top seems cluttered. 3. Also, with Photoshop I can make banners for each segment on the main page, so I'll get working on those. Go ahead and change up the page. - The Count 03:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool. He might be cluttered, but it's just because that sandbox doesn't have as much room as the main page does... EDIT: Ok I've changed the main page. Looks good. And I put the Reminders section in the right for ya. Should we talk about the other ideas I was throwing at you on this talk page at the forum? That's what I'm going to do. Sorry to throw all of these at you, this is sort of how I am all the time! :-D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) DK Wiki I have. I decided to approve of it. By myself. Hope you're not angry with me. Btw, had to delete previous messages. Something went wrong... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Needs Editing The "Glitz Pitz" section still advertises the Luigi/Waluigi duel. I can't edit it because it only allows users with admin privileges to edit. Minifig-me, bOiNg! 00:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spotlight Hello! If you want Mario Wiki to have a spotlight, then add it here. Our staff picks most of the wikis that we highlight, but with a good reason (such as a new game coming out!) you have a pretty good chance. Make sure you bring it up! If you have any other questions, let me know! Soldierscuzzy 00:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Ok, Super Mario 3D Land is releasing any day now. Give me the approval, and I'm going to go to the spotlight page at Community Central and requesting spotlight. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. Sorry, college application season is taking its toll. - The Count 00:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Fun for you! :-D Anyways, I'm updating the page and adding more info. Unfortunately, a lot of the info is from Wikipedia, which I'm never proud of. But I changed it a little bit, so that it sounds at least somewhat original. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Help Me! Can you help me? I would like to know how to make a template. I have searched and couldn't find an answer. Thanks! Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 01:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) What kind of template are you referring to, there are quite a few different types. - The Count 01:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) A template that is a group of words that you use for every page in a certain category. Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 11:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I can make the template for you, but I need the details. - The Count 15:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I want to make a template that can be edited. When it says blank, that means you imput text. blank are clothing items you wear on your blank. Their rarity is blank. You must be level blank or higher to wear them. They are blank. Their origin is blank. information if needed. Below is a list of attributes they give you. chart Is this do-able? Swiftykitty2K, head staff on Monkey Quest Wiki ;-) 21:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) hello i need to know if my mario themed wiki can not be merged with this wiki? Niktext 03:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Welcome-user Hey, that page needs to either be @latest or @sysop. But it canNOT be disabled, or else we have no chance of getting on spotlight. I've returned it to @latest. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:19, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Absence Hi, i couldn't help but notice your edit to your userpage, and I'd like to wish you the best of luck as well. As "Head Admin", does this mean you are making Rainbowroad a bureaucrat? --Bullet Francisco 01:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. That is correct. - The Count 01:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye Well, goodbye, and thanks for being a great head admin here. :-) So you are giving me crat powers and I'm taking over? Phew. That came surprisingly. But, CC, I'll keep this place goin' and I'll make sure this place is still lookin' good and I'll be sure to make it better. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:PMW Alright. What about MK Wiki, MKDD Wiki, and MKWii Wiki? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Um, okay. AppleDragon 01:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Mario Party Wikia :What happened to your Mario Party Wiki? - Digby the Drilly Drill! 21:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Mario Party wiki was merged with this wiki. — Wattz2000 01:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Broken RD User blog:MarioPlayer149/ Let's edit misspellings and corrupted grammar. leads to a broken redirect and should be deleted.--Trip 05:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Noticed you said you're working on some film stuff. Guess what, me too. Half the reason I'm not nearly on here as often anymore. My channel: click here. :) I actually share it with my fellow cousin, and either we do stuff apart (with our buds as either Gar-Art Studios studio or ASE Studios studio), or together as GC Waves. He hasn't posted anything himself in a while, but I've been rather active. We're thinking about becoming YouTube partners. Also, I have a new record on iTunes and CDBaby. iTunes link: here. CDBaby link: here. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Um count bleck im new to wiki an i need help Hi Thanks for your message. I'll tell you if I need any help! [[User:LightningLuigi93|'Lightning']][[User talk:LightningLuigi93|'Luigi']] 14:37, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Well well, I need help already. xD MY SIG ISN'T WORKING! [[User:LightningLuigi93|'Lightning']][[User talk:LightningLuigi93|'Luigi']] 18:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, now its working. My friend from another wiki told me how to do it. [[User:LightningLuigi93|'Lightning']][[User talk:LightningLuigi93|'Luigi']] out! Hello You may not recognize me right away, but if you check my talk page, memories of an annoying user who made himself known by slapping the wiki in the face on the Super Mario Bros. 3 talk page may come flooding back. That's me. I wanted to say hello, but I also wanted to apologize for everything I did back then. I was young and immature. I didn't know what I was thinking. I have matured since then, and I've become an admin on the Fossil Fighters Wiki. Seeing as how you have resigned as B-Crat already, I predict you will not see this for a while, if ever. But that's what I want to say. Good luck with the filming man. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 02:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC)